Talk:Court martial
Tom Paris Was Tom Paris court martialled when he left Starfleet? Or was it one of those "resign and we'll forget about it" type deals? --Fleurdelista 06:59, 15 December 2008 (UTC) : According to Paris himself, in , "Chakotay will tell you he left Starfleet on principle – to defend his home colony from the Cardassians. I, on the other hand, was forced to resign." There was, however, no mention of a court martial. --Alan 07:02, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::In addition, he was sent to a penal colony. Not exactly "resign or we'll forget about it." --OuroborosCobra talk 07:48, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::According to the Tom Paris article, the incarceration was not for his Starfleet misdeeds, but for being a Maquis after he was already civilian. He was expelled from Starfleet before that, for a deadly piloting error. This may or may not have involved a court martial - we don't know. But as a civilian, he wouldn't have been tried in court martial for being Maquis. If he had deserted and joined the Maquis, then, yes, he would have. --TribbleFurSuit 18:59, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Jean-Luc Picard I've always wondered. Picard was court-martialed when he lost the Stargazer however he loses the Enterprise-D in Star Trek: Generations and no mention of a Court Martial is ever mentioned. I thought it was standard practise to Court Martial a Commanding officer when a ship is lost? (Lieutenant Miller 14:08, October 27, 2009 (UTC)) :No mention of the Stargazer court martial was made until , two seasons into the show. Our lack of knowledge of it beforehand doesn't mean it hadn't happened. Either the court martial for the loss of the Enterprise happened, and we just didn't see it (and was a less noteworthy affair/easier event given all the witnesses and the fact that Picard wasn't even on the ship at the time), or Starfleet policy changed sometime between 2365 and 2371. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:05, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::When asked about that, Ronald D. Moore commented, "Probably and it would've cleared him most honorably. Probably sent Troi to prison (she was at the helm after all)." . ;-) – Cleanse 22:32, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Tense? Why is most/all of this article written in the past tense? :The vast majority of our articles are written that way; see the point of view policy.--31dot 01:18, August 5, 2011 (UTC) BG info I removed the following piece of background info, because it just repeats that we don't know whether X was trialed after the loss of a ship, some of the cases don't even concern the ship's CO and generally we don't state the unknown. Kennelly (talk) 15:03, June 8, 2016 (UTC) in the Battle of Veridian III in 2371 or if Benjamin Sisko faced any inquiry as the senior surviving officer of the , following its destruction at the Battle of Wolf 359 in early 2367, or for the loss of the at the Second Battle of Chin'toka in 2375. It's also unclear if Nog and Dorian Collins faced an inquiry as the only two crew members to survive the destruction of the in 2374, or if Pavel Chekov faced any inquiry, as the senior surviving officer of the , for its destruction in the Battle of the Mutara Nebula in 2285.}} :It might be useful to have listed somewhere any actions that should have lead to a court martial, such as Chapel's use of Love potion crystals on Spock in .--LauraCC (talk) 15:06, June 8, 2016 (UTC) But we shouldn't speculate since we don't know enough of Starfleet law. What we could do as bginfo is, say, list all instances of someone striking an officer which was explicitly called a court-martial offence. Kennelly (talk) 15:11, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :In what non-mirror universe would a nurse drugging and manipulating a fellow officer not be against regulations? But I see your point. Maybe that would go under ethics. --LauraCC (talk) 15:15, June 8, 2016 (UTC) A court-martial is only one of several disciplinary measures, she could just get a formal reprimand, unless we don't know exactly we shouldn't include it. Kennelly (talk) 15:20, June 8, 2016 (UTC) PNA There is a distinction between a court martial and a general court martial. I've created a section for the latter, and a clearer distinction should be made between the two, because they have different criteria and obligations. --Alan (talk) 15:27, November 22, 2019 (UTC)